Two Lonesome Travelers: Episode 1-The Darkness of Mirkwood Forest
by MusingsoftheDoctor
Summary: The Doctor meets up with Gandalf in Middle Earth a thousand years before the events of the Hobbit take place to help him fight a darkness that has started to make itself known in Mirkwood Forest. A darkness that will prove to be a challenge to both Wizard and Time Lord.


Two Lonesome Travelers

Episode 1: The Darkness of Mirkwood Forest

_This story is set many, many years before "The Lord Of The Rings" or "The Hobbit" have taken place, back when the wizards were still fairly new to Middle-Earth. After the great battle, when Sauron is mostly believed to be dead. Gandalf still has thousands of years before The Hobbit story._

Scene: Middle Earth aged Prison, it's dirty, and rusted. A tall man with a long walking stick is being led by two jailers. His face is hidden by his grey cloak. They lead him to a prison cell.

Jailer #1: We put this fowl creature here almost a month ago; he's a strange one, my lord. I'd watch yourself with him.

Mysterious Man: Is there any other reason you felt the need to summon me here?

Jailor #2: He can do things, my lord, things we've never seen before, not even from you. He carried a magic wand with him, and demanded having an audience with you. He was all kind enough at first, but then he saw the torture chambers, and he used his magic to break all of our equipment, we still haven't repaired everything.

Mysterious Man: Is that so?

Jailer #1: It is, we-we think he's mad, my lord. He talks of things that haven't happened and things which are impossible. We figure he's some rogue supporter of the darkness which inhabits Mirkwood forest.

The mysterious man lifts his head, and we see that it is in fact Gandalf, he peers into the prison only to see The Doctor, bound and weary, The Doctor slowly raises his head to meet the eyes of Gandalf.

Doctor: Ah, Gandalf my old friend.

Gandalf: Doctor. We meet again.

The two look at each other knowingly.

Scene: Outside the prison-the two are walking through the gates. The Doctor is rubbing his wrists where the cuffs were.

Gandalf: So, what brings a wise and bumbling fellow such as yourself here? It's been quite a while since your last visit; I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever see you again.

Doctor: Yes, well. Busy life, you know. Can only show up for the most important issues.

Gandalf: And got yourself locked in the prison of Angband. I should be surprised you aren't over a cliff of Orodruin.

Doctor: Yes, quite the unfortunate occurrence, really. But I wasn't just going to let senseless pain continue.

Gandalf: Quite right too. But there a better way of going about these things, Master Doctor.

There's a moment of appreciation between the two

Gandalf (continued): Oh, and here's your_ magic wand, _what do you call it, a Sonic Screwdriver_?_

Gandalf pulls out The Doctor's sonic screwdriver and hands it to him.

Doctor: Ah, yes, my sonic! And it's not magic, it's technology, well, it is magic, just a different word for a different time.

Gandalf: Well, my word is magic, albeit this is strange magic.

Doctor: Kinda brilliant though, isn't it? All shiny and green and glowing…

Gandalf: So, why are you here Doctor?

Doctor: Well, someone called for me. Got a message on my psychic paper. There's someone in deep trouble here, and it's beyond what you are used to.

Gandalf (a little offended): Are you trying to deduce that I am unable to complete my task that was given to me, Time Lord?

Doctor: No, no-

Gandalf: Because that would be a very bold suggestion, Doctor. It has been two hundred years since I requested counsel, and certainly not from a bare-faced yearling like yourself.

Doctor (offended): I'll have you know that I am over a thousand years old! …And I shave…

Gandalf: You were placed in a body as well?

Doctor: In a way. It's kind of a surprise each time.

Gandalf: Ah, I see… I see…the Valar put you in the body of a boy, instead of a warrior, to cloak your power.

Doctor: Oi! My power isn't cloaked old man!

Gandalf: Of course it is, that sort of magic you wield could tear about kingdoms-

Doctor: -Planets.

Gandalf: -and I believe that is how we are alike. There is more to us than meets the eye. (winks as he turns out the door)

The two get on Gandalf's wagon, and ride off slowly.

Doctor: As I was saying, there is a unique darkness here and someone called for me. Not to say that you can't handle it, but that it's not…supposed to be here. This is not a threat you're accustomed to. This is alien.

Gandalf: I thought the last time you kindly barged in with your blue box you said that a lot of the folk of Middle Earth, myself included, were alien.

Doctor: Well, yes, and no. There are pre-human beings that were born here and evolved here. Elfs, dwarfs, not aliens, they are beings that were here before the humans fully developed. You know this, yes?

Gandalf: Yes.

Doctor: You know this because, as you said, you were in another worldly place above, watching.

Gandalf: Yes, in Valinor, The Maiar watched middle-earth and when Eru realized we were needed, we came.

Doctor: Yes, precisely. You were somewhere else. I've scanned any and everything I've found and everything belongs here except for you and your wizards, your Maiar. How did you get here?

Gandalf: A ship, a great ship of Valinor.

Doctor: A spaceship!? Did you come from out there?

The Doctor points to space, but Gandalf chuckles.

Gandalf: No, no. Just a ship. A big ship. We traveled through the sea and landed in the North Country, in the Grey Havens of Middle Earth.

Doctor: I don't understand it. You traveled on a boat, yet this boat is from somewhere else, non-earth, or middle-earth. Whatever it's called at the moment.

Gandalf: Maybe there are some things you are not meant to know, my friend. As I fail to understand your _technology_, perhaps you're not supposed to know about me and my brothers in Eru.

Doctor: Oh, I hate that. Not knowing. Not being able to know.

Gandalf: It is a sensation that I've gotten used to, over the years. I'm content to know that I hold more knowledge than most, but what I do not know I can appreciate that there are higher powers that do not wish for me to know.

Doctor: Higher powers. They seem to always get in the way of acquiring forbidden knowledge.

Gandalf: I don't think we're very different, Doctor. I just think you've lost your way a little.

Doctor: Yes, yes. Fine. Good. Why do we have to take the buggy to travel across country?

Gandalf: This is how we travel Doctor, where I come from. It's slow, and deliberate, and it means that you must be set to where you're going, because you won't see that place for a while.

The Doctor sighs, as they travel slowly in the cart.

Scene: A village nearest the Mirkwood Forest-An inn.

THREE MONTHS LATER

Gandalf stretches out on his bed, while The Doctor looks out of the window looking incredibly bored.

Doctor: Three months, Gandalf, three months we've been travelling on that wagon. It's been torture. When in the hell are we gonna get there?

Gandalf: We'll reach Mirkwood tomorrow, dear friend. I can see that in your thousand years you haven't learned patience. I'm just as glad be done with you, it hasn't been a spring romp for me either, your incessant jabbering all day is quite infuriating.

Doctor: Yes, well, you've only been here for a few hundred years, let's see how you're doing a few thousand from now.

Gandalf: (Gets a far off look in his eye) Another age?

Doctor: Oh, damn. I'm usually better than that.

Gandalf: I don't suppose you can tell me if we, The Maiar, complete our task.

Doctor: Well, when you say "we"…no, no. Sorry, can't. Not allowed. Spoilers.

Gandalf: Well, in that case, I think I'll sleep. You can go do whatever it is that you do, Doctor, when I sleep. I will see you in the morning.

Doctor: Yes, sleep tight, old friend.

The Doctor turns to look out the window, and sighs.

Doctor: Bored, bored, bored.

Scene: The bedroom, later.

The Doctor looks over at Gandalf, who's sleeping with his eyes open, and then looks out the window.

Doctor: Right.

Scene: Dark alleyway in the village.

The Doctor is walking around, looking up and down, sighing at everything.

Doctor: Still boring.

Suddenly there's a cackling from off camera, and the doctor turns to see it. There's an old woman sitting on a stoop, pointing at The Doctor.

Old Hag: Who are you then? You don't belong.

Doctor: What do you mean by that?

Old Hag: You're not right; you look different in my eyes. Just like that Gandalf and his wise men. Are you a companion to Master Gandalf?

Doctor: Ooh, I do not like how you phrased that question. I'd say he's more my companion.

The Old Hag laughs again.

Old Hag: Him? With you? That is doubtful indeed, good sir. You look as if you're too young to have seen battle…yet there is this old sadness in your eyes. You don't fit, sir, where do come from?

Doctor walks over and crouches down to be more equal with the hag.

Doctor: You can see that the wizards and I don't fit?

Old Hag: Yes, sir. No one believes me, they say Gandalf is a wise man, but they don't see what I see. No one believes me.

Doctor: Well, I believe you.

Old Hag: Of course you do, sir. Because you're part of it, you're one of them.

Doctor: And are you scared of us?

Old Hag: No, no. I know you're here for us. You're saviors. Heroes. Gonna save us from the darkness in Mirkwood, are you?

Doctor: How did you know that?

The Doctor looks at her quizzically for a second as she laughs, and then he scans her with the screwdriver, and checks the reading.

Doctor: Hmmm…

While he's reading his sonic, all of a sudden two sets of feet appear behind him. He notices and turns around to face them. There are two rough looking men, with beards and long stringy hair.

Doctor: Hello, chums, I'm The Doctor. Anything I can help you with?

They pick him up and pin him against the wall, The Doctor eyes to where the Old Hag was, but she's not there anymore. He looks back to them.

Dirty Man #1: Stay away from Mirkwood. Not another step, closer.

Doctor: Who are you to stop me?

They pull out swords and bring it to The Doctors neck.

Doctor: That is actually quite good persuasion, thanks.

The two men drop The Doctor and start to walk away. The Doctor pulls out his sonic and scans them. They turn around upon hearing the noise.

Dirty Man #1 (surprised and slightly scared): Who are you to wield magic?

Dirty Man #2: The Master said nothing about him wielding magic, only Gandalf the Grey!

Doctor: Who are you working for? Tell me, or I'll sonic—I mean, …magic… it out of you.

The two men look at each other and start to run away.

Doctor: Wait!

He chases them through alleyways and streets, but they disappear as if by magic. He comes to a strange road in the middle of the town and realizes that they're nowhere to be found.

Doctor (panting): Oh, I am getting old. I used to be faster.

Suddenly from an echo he hears shouting and a clamor. He rushes after it, only to end up at the front of the inn, and the noise coming from inside upstairs.

Doctor: Gandalf!

The Doctor runs upstairs and bursts through to see Gandalf fighting the two dirty men, using both his sword and his staff. The Doctor takes it all in and then points his sonic at Dirty Man #1's sword, when the sword connects to Gandalf's staff it blows away into ash and the staff swings through and hits him in the face, Dirty Man #1 falls on the ground, Gandalf then turns to Dirty Man #2 and blocks his sword with his own and hits him in the face with his staff as well. The Doctor cheers a little dorkily and walks over to Gandalf.

Doctor: Good show! That was quite amazing.

Gandalf: I could say the same for you. Why is it you deny magic, when I saw you transform that man's sword to ash? It's no different than what I could have done.

Doctor: Oh magic and technology, it's the same word, Gandalf. It is called different things in different places, but the words are the same.

Gandalf: If you say so, old friend. Now, I think it's time we figured out who these two rapscallions are, don't you?

Doctor: I do indeed.

Scene: The inn, later.

The two dirty men wake up, and find themselves bound by rope, looking at The Doctor and Gandalf.

Doctor: Good morning! Had a nice sleep, did you? You've certainly been asleep long enough. Now, we have some questions for you.

Dirty Man #1: Won't do you any good. We are not so easily broken.

Gandalf points his staff at Dirty Man #1's face

Gandalf: There are more ways than one to gain an answer when a question is asked, one way is painless for you, the other is not so.

The Doctor points his sonic at the other man's face.

Doctor: Uh, yeah…

The men laugh

Dirty Man #2: Your magic is powerless in our minds, Gandalf. Our bodies may be broken by your soothsaying powers, but our minds have been reinforced. We are safe.

Gandalf closes his eyes and tries to enter into his mind, only to be shut out. He opens his eyes and looks to the Doctor.

Gandalf: He is correct. I cannot gain access; his mind is closed like a cell door.

Doctor: Well, that's not a pleasant thing.

The Doctor scans the two men, and then reads the sonic.

Doctor: Curious…

Gandalf: What is it?

Doctor: Oh, probably nothing.

The Doctor stands up and joins Gandalf

Doctor: So, what are we going to do then? We have to finish our excruciatingly boring journey to Mirkwood today.

The Two Dirty Men look up at the mention of Mirkwood, both Gandalf and The Doctor take notice.

Gandalf: We'll leave them here, bound and gagged and continue on our way. Hopefully in a day or two someone will find them and unbind them, and by then we'll be happily in Mirkwood and they won't be able to stop us from getting there.

Dirty Man #1: No!

Dirty Man #2: You mustn't be allowed to enter Mirkwood Forest.

Gandalf: And why not? Who is it that is controlling you!? Speak foul ones!

Dirty Man #1: We mustn't say the name, but he will be displeased if you enter Mirkwood.

Gandalf: And I will be displeased if we don't enter Mirkwood. One will against the other.

Doctor: And it appears our will is stronger.

Dirty Man #2: If you think we are all that stands in your way, then you are surely mistaken. We are the breath before the blow; we are the mist before the storm. You will surely wish you could come back by the time our Master is done with you.

Doctor: I don't make a point in wishing for things from the past. Let's go Gandalf.

The Doctor heads to the door, as Gandalf puts cloth in the two men's mouths and pushes them over, so they're on their sides, bound and gagged.

Gandalf (cheekily): Oh, pardon me.

Gandalf turns to leave.

Scene: On the road in the cart.

The two are driving at a slow pace, The Doctor is upside down in his seat, sighing.

Doctor: Are we there yet?

Gandalf: A few more hours yet, Doctor.

Doctor (sarcastically): Fantastic.

Scene: The cart, later.

The Doctor is holding to the back edge of the cart, looking behind to where they've been, as his whole body is over the edge, dragging his feet in the dirt.

Doctor: I'm bored, Gandalf.

Gandalf: Your entertainment, Time Lord, is no concern of mine at the moment.

The Doctor pulls himself up a little and turns around, so now he's facing Gandalf's back.

Doctor: How do you live like this? I wish I didn't decide to go incognito, if I had taken the TARDIS we would have been done with the mission three months ago!

Gandalf: Perhaps, or maybe we would have appeared at the inopportune time and gotten ourselves killed.

Doctor: 900 years of space travel, I've never done that before…well, actually…

Gandalf smiles to himself.

Doctor (continued): But, I received a message from someone seeking help and now they could be dead for all we know.

Gandalf: Check that psychic paper of yours, then. Wouldn't the message have stopped if they were deceased?

Doctor: Well, uh, true. You are a fast learner, aren't you?

Gandalf: A quick wit is what has kept me alive in this place for three hundred years.

The Doctor takes a hand off the cart that's still dragging him, and checks the paper. Suddenly he gasps and his other hand slips and he falls on his face.

Scene: Back on the cart, The Doctor is back in his seat the correct position.

Doctor: Okay, so the message is still there. Whoever needs our help is still alive.

Gandalf: See, Doctor, there is always hope.

Doctor: Yes, yes, fine, good. But that means that whoever it is has now been exposed to this darkness and evil for three more months than necessary.

Gandalf: Well, then lucky for you and them that we are now arriving to Mirkwood forest.

The Doctor looks up as we see the tops of the trees of Mirkwood rising from the top of a hill.

Doctor: Oh, good! About bloody time.

The cart pulls up to the edge of Mirkwood forest.

Scene: Inside Mirkwood Forest.

The Doctor and Gandalf are walking in the ancient forest.

Doctor: So, what's the story with this forest?

Gandalf: What do you mean?

Doctor: I know old and I know evil when I come across it, and I am feeling very, very deep amounts of both.

Gandalf sighs

Gandalf: It used to be Greenwood the Great and what a great forest it was. But now a shadow has fallen upon it. It is probably the darkness that has brought distress to our mystery person that now calls for you.

Doctor: And do you know who this darkness is?

Gandalf looks uneasy.

Doctor: Gandalf? Do you know who this darkness is?

Gandalf: I have my suspicions, but the White Council doesn't believe me, or doesn't want to.

Doctor: And why don't they want to believe you?

Gandalf: You have to understand, Doctor, that before me and the other Maiar came here there was much darkness, and war, bloodshed and pain. Middle-Earth was being ripped apart by a Dark Lord who couldn't even take a physical form. At his weakest, he ravaged this land. This war tore at the fabrics of everything the world believed in. No one wants to believe he's back, and I don't have any proof of it.

Doctor: Ah, now I see. It's that Sauron, you think he's here.

Gandalf: We all know that there's a darkness in the forest, a darkness that has given the forest the name Mirkwood. This darkness is the very reason we were sent, but we don't know why it's here, or who or what it is.

Doctor: But you, you definitely think it's Sauron? And you want to stand by that belief even when no one believes you and think that you're crazy?

Gandalf: I do, yes.

Doctor: Oh, Gandalf. I knew there was a reason I liked you.

Gandalf is slightly confused as The Doctor smiles

Doctor (continued): But still stands to reason. There's a darkness that I've found that is _beyond_ Middle-Earth. While Sauron is some sort of alien like you, I know the timeline, and this is not supposed to be happening. He doesn't make his presence known in this forest for a good long while.

Gandalf: So, I _am _going to be here for a few thousand years?

Doctor: Oh, many, many. Don't worry, you'll make lovely friends.

Gandalf: Doctor, my job is not to make friends. There is a job here, and I must accomplish it, as quickly and as efficiently as I possibly can.

The Doctor eyes Gandalf, and gives a knowing smile.

Doctor (quietly): Oh, the places you will go.

Gandalf: Hmm? What was that you said?

Doctor: Oh, nothing, nothing. So, let's see, which way?

The Doctor eyes the psychic paper, and then sonics around the forest.

Doctor: This way!

The two head off to the right. Then come back to the left.

Doctor: Sorry, this way.

Scene: Mirkwood Forest, later.

Gandalf: So, if it is not Sauron that is causing this distress, who is it?

Doctor: That is a good question, isn't it?

The two walk on for a bit, before The Doctor stops and puts his hand out to stop Gandalf.

Gandalf: What is it?

Doctor: S-something on the back of my neck, on the tip of my tongue, something I can sense but can't put a finger on.

The Doctor scans the area and then checks the screwdriver

Doctor: Hmmm, that is curious.

Gandalf: What is it?

The Doctor shows Gandalf the screwdriver

Doctor: There, do you see that?

Gandalf: Well, no.

Doctor: Oh…sorry. Forgot for a second that you're not a time-...well, we'll just keep moving on.

The two keep walking

Gandalf: You thought I was a Time Lord for a moment there, did you not?

Doctor (gravely): You-...I can always feel when they are near, you know? And being around you brings a tickle of that back. You are something special, Gandalf. You and your Wizards. It'll make it hard to say goodbye, when I leave.

Gandalf: What happened to your people, Doctor? What happened to the Time Lords?

Doctor: There was a war, much like the war that happened here. Only no one won my war. I'm-I'm the last one. I've searched the entire universe, left no planet or star unturned. No one escaped it. Only me…and a friend of mine, though he didn't last much longer afterwards.

Gandalf: So, you've been all alone for quite some time?

Doctor: Yes I have.

Gandalf: I know the feeling. It's been three hundred years since I walked in the beauty of Valinor, my home. I ache, good Doctor. I was born here aching. They put us in clothes of old men and these bodies ache. I feel lonely, when we don't have lonely in Valinor. I feel hungry, tired, weak, pain. This torture has been continuing for three hundred years, and according to you, I have thousands more.

Doctor: I'm sorry, old friend. But, there is something I can do for you.

Gandalf: Oh, and what is that?

Doctor: Tell you to open your heart…hearts? Heart. Open your heart up to the people here. You are without a doubt one of the greatest beings living on this planet, Gandalf, you have softness, an appreciation for beauty here unlike the others, and one of the most brilliant minds I've ever met, but your pride for your race and your un-wielding outlook for this mission of yours will be your downfall. Your brothers of Valinor need to hear this too. Open your heart to the creatures here and they will never stop surprising you.

Gandalf: Sauromon tells us that we need to stay focused; he criticizes Radagast for loving the animals too much.

Doctor: Well, take it from someone much older and wiser than Sauromon, he's a fool if he doesn't let anything in.

Gandalf pauses, thinking, and nods his head.

Gandalf: Alright, Doctor. I will take it into consideration.

Unknown Man: Oh, well isn't that sweet. Are you two done with your bonding time?

The two men stop and look to the left of them, where a man is standing in the shadows. The Doctor right away knows who it is.

Doctor: No…

Gandalf: Come out from the darkness, sir. So that my companion and I can see your face.

Unknown Man: Ooh, I bet he hates to be called your companion.

The Unknown Man comes out from the shadow; he's dressed in modern clothes and has an evil smirk on his face.

Doctor: It's you.

Unknown Man: It's me. Hello, old friend.

The Unknown Man laughs.

Unknown Man: Now sleep.

He lifts his hands up and out and suddenly a darkness surrounds The Doctor and Gandalf.

Gandalf: What kind of magic is this?

Suddenly Gandalf falls over and closes his eyes, against his will. The Doctor falls too; his eyes open, looking shocked and scared.

Doctor: But, that's impossible…

He closes his eyes.

Scene: Dungeon of Dol Guldur

The Doctor wakes up with a start and looks around.

Doctor: Where are we, what is this!?

Gandalf: This is Dol Guldur, Doctor, a place I greatly dislike being in, and we are currently in The Dungeons. But, what I want to know is who that man is?

Doctor: That—that was-

Unknown Man: Ah, I see that you two are awake. How precious.

The Unknown Man stands on the other side of the cell door, he mutters something and the door opens. The Doctor seems specifically displeased with that.

Unknown Man: This way, please, follow me.

The Doctor and Gandalf walk out. They follow the mysterious man.

Scene: The Great of Hall of Dol Guldur

The Unknown Man goes and sits on a throne; the whole castle is in ruins.

Unknown Man: Now, good friend, why don't you tell our elderly friend here just who it is that I am.

Doctor: Uh, Gandalf, this-this is The Master.

Gandalf: Master? Master of what?

Master: Of what?

He laughs

Master (continued): Of everything! I am the greatest Time Lord in existence and I have come to make my kingdom here!

Gandalf: Time Lord? Is this your friend, Doctor?

Doctor: Was a friend.

Gandalf (to The Master): Why here?

The Doctor is farther away, still trying to take things into perspective.

Master: Many reasons, old man. This planet is so precious to my friend, The Doctor. What better place to start? And what better time to start then when everyone is so…antiquated. So full of fear and myth.

Gandalf: And how did you come to control this shadow magic?

Master: Ooh, "shadow magic", I love that. Magic. Thanks Grandpa, I'll just go put on my long-johns and invent the wheel.

The Master laughs

Master (continued): You see? What is this? Magic? You're all so outdated. This was all too easy.

Doctor: But-but, but you died. I watched you die.

Master: No, Doctor. You watched everyone else die. Me, I was never on Galifrey when you killed everyone.

Doctor: No, no, I know that. Later, much later, you came to earth again and you…—you haven't done that yet. This is earlier in your timeline.

Master (sarcastic): Oh, we've met, have we? Don't try fooling me Doctor. I'm not falling for your games this time. I know that there is no way for you to beat me, because I am so much more than a Time Lord, now.

Gandalf: Yes, explain to us your control of the darkness. Is this…technology…as you call it?

Master: Actually, as chance would have it, it's really not. I came here to destroy the planet and rule it and I landed in these woods. I was still wounded from the Time War, and then The Darkness found me.

Doctor: The Darkness?

Master: Oh, yes. A sweet melody in my ear, a sweet taste on my lips. This Darkness came to me and we made an agreement. It patched me up, healed me if i agreed to share my body, share my mind and together we would rule this pathetic place.

Doctor: That's why I couldn't sense you, it was just a tickle on the back of my neck. You've cloaked yourself, you're partially decayed.

Master: That's one way to look at it, yes. It is killing me to share this being in my body. But what I gain is worth all the pain. This darkness makes me powerful, I control the shadows.

Gandalf: But who is this Darkness?

Master: Oh, he does not want you to know his name. He seems very displeased that you are here, old man.

Gandalf: Sauron! Is that you inhabiting that man?

Doctor: But how could Sauron be in there? He's a being, like you, isn't he?

Gandalf: At one point, Sauron was a physical being, but when Eru decided to separate Valinor and Middle Earth, Sauron was caught in the aftermath and lost his physical body all together. He was a spirit, yet could take the shape of a being. He fought in the Great Battle and even had the ring cut from off from his very fingers, and many think he died that day. I believe his spirit is still in Middle Earth somewhere. But weak, so weak that he would only appear as a shadow. Not even a formed shadow, much like the shadow this man wields. It may be that this Darkness is Sauron possessing him.

The Master raises his hand and then makes a fist, suddenly darkness surrounds Gandalf and he screams in pain.

Gandalf: Stay out of my mind you Darkness from the pit of Doom.

The darkness retreats and Gandalf, though hurt, rises and stands to look at the Master.

Master: I told you, he does not want to speak his name.

Gandalf: Very well.

Doctor: But where is the person in distress? I was called because someone said they were in distress. You appear to be all alone here.

Master: Ah, yes. The distress signal to your psychic paper? Well, that was simply a follower of mine, she screamed and you answered. Almost like a faithful pet, Doctor. You can't resist a person in peril. I wanted you here Doctor. I wanted you to see me destroy this world. I've had three months to grow, Doctor. I've had three months to revel in this Darkness that inhabits my mind. And I'm ready to rise up my army and take this world by storm!

Gandalf: What army? Your followers have all been vanquished. Or are too fearful to return, no man would pledge his allegiance to a dark being.

Master/Darkness (talking in a darker, deeper voice, the voice of The Darkness): You are right, Gandalf the Grey, that my followers have all been vanquished, but who needs to _find_ followers, when you can resurrect the ones of old.

The Master lifts his hands and out of the shadows of the walls Dirty Man #1 and Dirty Man #2 walk out, along with the Old Hag, they're darker, as if in a shadow, but slowly they look like real people.

Master: I believe you've met my friends? Spirits of those who were?

Doctor: I knew it. I scanned both the women and those thugs and they both read similar. Living, yet not, and not quite human. They're puppets.

Dirty Man #1: See, you couldn't enter our minds because we don't have any. We're not living, Mr. Gandalf. Our minds are the minds of the master.

The Doctor looks to the old Hag.

Doctor: And you, you were there simply as a spy for The Master.

Old Hag: I was supposed to keep an eye on the so-called Wizards. Make sure they stayed away from Mirkwood. Find information.

Master: And you were lovely at it my dear.

Old Hag: Thank you, Master.

The Old Hag turns back to The Doctor

Old Hag: And he grew so excited when he saw you, I knew you were something special.

Master: Now, gentlemen. The old man and the prepubescent boy, this has all been fun, but I really must be going, I have a world to darken.

Suddenly the Old Hag turns into another Dirty Man. And the three take out swords.

Master: You know, whoever said "Don't be scared of the dark" really was a fool, wasn't he?

The shadow-people draw close to The Doctor and Gandalf, Gandalf draws his sword.

Doctor: Wait a second, if these beings are shadow, a physical form to a spiritual entity, and a figment of his imaginative magic, another word for technology, then there should be…

The Doctor points his Sonic at the shadow-people and suddenly Dirty Man #3 stops and cries out, from his center a green light glows and makes him burst into dust and ash, similar to the sword from before.

Doctor: Gandalf shine your sonic…ah, your staff! Shine it at them!

Gandalf nods and points the staff, the two other dirty men stop and scream

Dirty Man #2: What are you doing! No!

The two erupt into ash and dust, and through the dust they look at The Master.

Doctor: Alright, Master. Give up.

Master: Oh, that was nothing. If you think that was all I was going to do to you, you're mistaken.

The Master raises his fist and suddenly tons of shadow-soldiers rush out of the walls, wielding weapons. The Master starts to walk past the two and leaves the castle.

Master: Make sure that when you kill them, they're really dead. Both of them have a way of coming back.

Gandalf and The Doctor look at all the creatures and breathe deep.

Doctor: Well, this should be interesting.

Gandalf: It's situations like this, Doctor, that I wish you would have a weapon.

Doctor: You know, it's moments like this that sometimes I wish I had one too…

The Doctor hides behind Gandalf as Gandalf starts sword fighting one of the Shadow-Men. Another shadow-man comes to the Doctor, and The Doctor blocks the sword with his sonic, he shines it on the sword and it blows away to ash, the shadow-man looks at it, and then The Doctor shines his light on him and makes him disappear.

Gandalf is still in a sword fight with many of them, using both his sword and his staff.

Many shadow-men approach The Doctor.

Shadow-Soldier: You can't use your magic on all of us, Doctor.

Doctor: Right, well, chaps, I'm just going to say one thing, before you kill me…

The Shadow-Men Pause

Doctor: Uh…

The Doctor runs away and The Shadow-Men chase after him, moving through shadows to catch up with him, he runs around, narrowly dodging the shadows. The Doctor runs up some stairs, until he gets to a room overlooking the great hall, with no way other way down beside the stairs. The Shadow-Men come out of the wall, and point their swords at The Doctor, The Doctor looks around.

Doctor: Alright, just take it easy.

He looks over the balcony and see's Gandalf.

Doctor: Gandalf, your staff! Use the light!

Gandalf nods and points his staff at one shadow-man and he starts to turn to light. The Doctor points his sonic at Gandalf's staff, and suddenly the light grows, just as a shadow-man is about to cut Gandalf from behind and before the Shadow-men were going to kill The Doctor. The light spreads throughout the entire castle, and beyond. All the Shadow-Men cry out and dissolve in the light, but the light continues to the forest and cries are heard throughout.

Scene: Outside Mirkwood

The Master has just left the forest, as the light pours out of it and he hears the cries of his creations. He turns his head back to look and realizes, in anger, what has happened. But soon his anger turns to a smile. He throws a Middle Earth-like cloak on and walks away, towards the village.

Scene: The Great hall of Dol Guldur

The Doctor walks down the stairs to meet Gandalf, adjusting his bowtie.

Gandalf: Quick thinking, old friend. I think we have done it.

Doctor: Yes, we may have. But now we must stop The Master.

Gandalf: Yes, yes. But do you have any idea how?

Doctor: Well, no. This is-this is beyond me Gandalf. He's not simply The Master. He's this Darkness too.

Gandalf: Yes, this is very upsetting. But I think I have a way to defeat him.

Doctor: And just what might that be?

Gandalf: I sensed in him, when he sent the shadow-creatures after us. He grew fainter. These creatures are a part of him, to create them makes him weaker. While alone, he is too strong to draw out, but if he has called up his shadows, I may be able to draw him out and cast him away.

Doctor: May? I've never liked the word 'may'.

Gandalf: Alright then, I _can_ draw him out.

Doctor: Okay, that's more like it! Yeah, baby! Let's go!

Scene: The Village

The village is enshrouded in darkness, as The Master walks through. People run as shadowy figures chase them, running in and out of shadows.

Master (to his creatures): Bring me all the survivors!

Scene: The Village, later

The Master stands in front of a crowd who remains alive, they're on their knees.

The Master: Now, you small, pathetic mankind, I will give you one chance and one chance only. Crown me your king, and join my fight. I'm not cruel, I hold respect and honor for my followers. Swear yourself to me, what do you say?

There is silence, The Master eyes everyone. Suddenly an old man stands up, and faces The Master

Old Man: You know, I've been alive to see many dark things, I've seen empires fall and darkness spread. And I can say that there is no fear left in my heart for monsters like you. Because good always prevails, the light always triumphs. Kill me if you must, but I won't follow your evil.

The Master looks at him, calm for a second.

Master (sounding bored and apathetic): Great speech, really, I liked it. Alright then, kill him.

The Shadow-Men surround him and bring a knife to his neck, as the Old Man gasps in fright and people in the crowd scream.

Doctor (offscreen): Let him go!

The Master turns around and see's The Doctor, pointing his sonic at him.

Master: Ah, Doctor. Back so soon.

Doctor: You call that an army, Master? That was pathetic, at best.

Master: Oh, so you want more, do you?

Doctor: Well, that…that isn't what I said.

The Master smiles and suddenly a whole army of shadow men come out of the shadows on the buildings.

Doctor: Oh, blast.

The Doctor runs away as shadow-men chase him. The Master smiles and turns back to the towns people

Master: Now, what was I saying? Who is going to join my army?

Gandalf (off screen): None of them!

The Master sighs and turns to see Gandalf, who is now standing exactly where The Doctor was standing.

Master: Oh, come on. What is this, with you two? Good cop bad cop? Get a life, please.

Gandalf points his staff at The Master.

Gandalf: You Darkness! Your will is weakened, and I command you leave this man, at once!

A bright light shines on The Master, and he grimaces as The Darkness screams from inside him. The townspeople are scared and run away in a riot-like fashion.

Master: Stop, stop!

The Doctor runs down an adjacent alleyway from them, the army still chasing him

Doctor: I don't mean to be rude, Gandalf, but could you hurry up?

Gandalf: This foul Darkness coming from the depths of an unholy place, you shall release your grasp on this man's soul and flee from here.

The Master screams, and suddenly he looks at Gandalf, his eyes black and his voice that of The Darkness

Darkness/Master: This body is mine, Gandalf! It's so big and inviting. I've seen the future, Gandalf, and I know that the world will never be done needing saving. Why not stop all this nonsense and let darkness reign?

Gandalf grunts and pushes harder. And Darkness/Master pushes back harder too.

Darkness/Master: You won't get this body. He'll die in the grasp of my arms.

They fight, still, and then suddenly Darkness/Master screams in pain and falls. The Doctor comes running up as the army chasing him fades away into dust.

Doctor: Is, is that it? Is it done?

Gandalf: Yes, I drew the darkness from him and he fled in the air.

Doctor: And, and is The Master alright?

Gandalf: Yes, he'll be fine.

Doctor: No, no something isn't right.

Gandalf: What is it?

Doctor: Remember I told you that I have a sense for my own people, we are all connected…he still doesn't feel right.

The two stare at the body of the Master as it lies on the ground.

Suddenly they look around the village.

Doctor: All the shadows are gone.

Gandalf: Yes, even the ones those that are supposed to be there.

They look to The Master and see the last of the shadows climb over his body and get absorbed.

Gandalf: This can't be good.

Suddenly The Master rises and looks at the two and smiles.

Darkness/Master: You thought you could fool me? Gandalf and Doctor? The Maiar and The Time Lord? I am the shadow, I am The Darkness and I will rule. Even this body is mine now; I'll crush the inhabitant and live in his shell forever.

Doctor: No!

Darkness/Master: You thought if I summoned my shadow-army it would weaken me, and you were right. But what if I summoned my greatest followers? My nine closest friends from the dungeons you entrapped them in.

Gandalf: Oh, no.

Doctor: What is it? What does he mean to do?

Gandalf: He's going to raise the Nazgul! The nine lords of men he tricked into becoming his slaves. They're dangerous, Doctor. Very dangerous.

The Sauron/Master yells as a dark shadow grows in front of him, and from it the Nazgul start to climb out, hooded. Gandalf points his staff at them, and The Doctor points his sonic, but shadows rise up and push them down.

Nazgul: We are free, free to fight, free to fly, free to kill.

Darkness/Master: Come here, my beasts. Feed, feed on the soul of this body, and then feed on the Doctor and his old wizard. Grow, strengthen your bodies. Join this realm once again.

The Nazgul get closer to Darkness/Master, until suddenly The Darkness/Master twitches, and throws himself away from them onto the ground.

Master: This…is…my body. And you will not push me out.

The shadows recess back to the pit from which the Nazgul climbed out of, the Nazgul's are stuck in the hole they climbed from and they can't reach The Master. The darkness holding The Doctor and Gandalf down retreats and they get up.

Darkness/Master: No! Come forth my darkness, grow! GROW! Stop the wizards! Now!

The Nazgul escape the pit, and go towards Gandalf and The Doctor.

Gandalf: I'll handle these beasts, you find The Master in the darkness, draw him out and together we'll cast out the darkness.

The Doctor nods and runs toward Darkness/Master, as Gandalf starts defending himself from the Nazgul. The Doctor reaches The Darkness/Master who is in a whirlwind of darkness, fighting with himself.

Master: You will leave me! I am the owner of this body!

Darkness: Not for long.

Doctor: Master, you can do this. You are a Time Lord; your mind is stronger than anyone else's is in the whole universe, except for mine.

The Master looks at him annoyed

Doctor: That's a discussion for another day, though. Anyway, you can do this. Fight. Fight!

The Master screams as Gandalf continues to block blows from the Nazgul's swords.

As the Master and The Darkness fight, The Doctor points his sonic at The Master and lights it, suddenly The Master/Darkness scream as one and fall, as Darkness evaporates off of him. The Nazgul stop, mid-fight and scream their blood curdling cry, as they and the darkness are turn to a black smoke and flee in the sky.

There's a moment, before the townspeople come out of their hiding places and Gandalf and The Doctor look at each other.

Doctor: Well, that was an interesting adventure, yes?

Gandalf: Yes, that was…unique.

The two look at the Master, lying in a ball on the ground, breathing heavily and shaking, steam seemingly to evaporate off of him.

Doctor: Are you alright?

Master: D-don't talk to me, Doctor. Just stay away.

Doctor: I can do that. I'll just give you this last warning, Master. Turn from your evil ways, or they will be the death of you, in the end.

The Master looks up at the Doctor and in a fury tries to push him away, The Doctor steps back and The Master gets up, unsteady.

Master: I am not here to be saved, Doctor. I do not like you, we are not on Galifrey, there's nothing left to unite us. We are not school boy chums, and we are not war buddies. I am the Master and you are The Doctor and we will be enemies until one of us dies. I don't care if we're the last. I will take this planet.

Doctor: Oh, I know. I know. We meet again, Master. And I promise you, by the end, you die as my friend.

Master (regaining his self-importance): I highly doubt that, Doctor.

The Master runs off like a mad man. Gandalf briskly walks forward.

Gandalf: Doctor, what are you waiting for, we must catch him!

Doctor: No, let him go.

Gandalf: Why would we do that?

Doctor: Because he has a future meeting with my past. I remember meeting him and I have to keep that meeting the same, it's of the utmost important that it happens. Otherwise the future of Earth could be destroyed.

Gandalf: I don't think I quite understand, but I respect your knowledge on the matter and trust you. As you wish.

The two sigh and look at each other.

Scene: The field near the prison of Angband.

Gandalf: And your…TARDIS…is near here?

Doctor: Yes, hiding under some brush, very incognito.

Gandalf: Well, very well then Doctor. It was great joy to see you again.

Doctor: Same to you. You never did learn what the Darkness was, did you?

Gandalf: No, never. I am convinced that it is the remnants of Sauron, seeking to gain power and become manifest again, but I have no proof for the White Council. Whatever it was, we greatly weakened it, Doctor, and I do believe that it will be many years before we see it again. The Nazgul, however, are much more powerful, and will be a nuisance very soon.

Doctor: Yes, the Nazgul. Those beings he brought back from the dead.

Gandalf: Yes, that Darkness was some sort of Necromancer.

Doctor: Ooh, Necromancer, that does not sound pleasant.

Gandalf: No, definitely not, but that is a task for me. You have other matters to attend to, don't you?

Doctor: Yes, I have countless galaxies, planets, solar systems to see. But what about you, old friend? What will you do with your time before the Darkness reappears?

Gandalf: Well, if I'm remembering correctly, you told me that friendship was imperative, did you not?

Doctor: Oh, yes. Friends are most important indeed, Gandalf. I support that entirely.

Gandalf: Well, then I think I'll spend some time traveling, finding friends, as you say.

Doctor: Ah, Gandalf. Very good, very good. If you want a little more of a hint, I'd head east.

Gandalf: East? What is to the east?

Doctor: Just a little place called the Shire. I think you'll enjoy it.

Gandalf: The Shire? Hmmm…isn't that the-the place with the Halflings?

Doctor: They prefer to be called Hobbits. And I think you'll find great importance there. They'll grow on you, Gandalf, as humans do to me.

Gandalf: If you say so, Master Doctor, then that is where I will go. But I do not have much hope for it, how can I find light when the darkness is always on my mind?

Doctor: Never lose hope, old friend. You told me that. Just keep an open heart.

The Doctor reaches his Tardis and goes inside to get something.

Doctor: And here-

He comes out with a firework.

Doctor: Bring these. They'll make you a huge hit.

Gandalf: What is it?

Doctor: You're the wizard. Figure it out. Just, be careful when lighting the fuse.

Gandalf looks at The Doctor

Gandalf: Will I ever see you again?

Doctor: Oh, probably. There's something about you Maiar, Gandalf. Something that makes me homesick in the best possible way. I don't think I could stay away if I tried.

The two smile at each other and The Doctor gets in his TARDIS and disappears. Gandalf is left looking at the empty spot where he was. He looks at the Firework. He smells it.

Gandalf: Smells like dragon's breath.

Gandalf looks around the valley.

Gandalf: Hmmm, Necromancer.

Gandalf walks over to his horse and cart and gets on.

Gandalf: To the white council, good friend. And make it hasty.

Scene: Inside the Tardis

The Doctor looks at the big emptiness of the TARDIS

Doctor: Well, looks like it's just us again, old girl. Like usual.

He sighs.

THE END


End file.
